wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Die böse Hexe des Ostens
' Die böse Hexe des Ostens '''is the The Wicked Witch of the East (song) in German production, Wicked Die Hexen Von Oz. The title translates to ''The Wicked Witch of the East Lyrics NESSAROSE: 『Elphaba, halt endlich den Mund! Warum sollte ich dir helfen? Du fliegst in Oz umher und rettest irgendwelche wildfremden Tiere. Aber mit deinen Zauberkräften mal etwas für mich zu tun, das kommt dir nicht in den Sinn. 』 Mein Leben lang hin ich ab von dir, Frag' mich wer das erträgt. Mein Leben lang hin ich ab von dir, Und dem Scheißding das mich bewegt. Nach Mitleid heischend hoffte ich weinend nur, dass sich mein Bein endlich regt. ELPHABA: 『Nessa, es gibt nun mal nicht für alles einen Zauberspruch. Die Zauberkräfte sind eine komplizierte Sache. Etwas für dich tun können und wollen, dass sind wirklich zwei Paar Schuh...warte mal! ... Oh Nessa, es geht. 』 Wenn, was ich kann, dir Gutes tut, Sind meine Fähigkeiten zu was gut. Endlich, zu was gut. NESSAROSE: 『Moq! Moq, komm schnell! MOQ: Du hast das getan ... für sie? NESSAROSE: Für uns beide. MOQ: Oh Nessa, das ändert ja alles. NESSAROSE: Ich weiß.』 MOQ: Nessa. NESSAROSE: Ja? MOQ: Ähm, Nessa, Da es dir ja jetzt viel besser Geht, wirst du verstehen, Dass ich jetzt fort gehen möcht. NESSAROSE: 『Du willst weg? MOQ: Ja! 』 Man feiert offenbar, Dass Glinda sich verlobt und zwar Mit Fiyero. NESSAROSE: 『Glinda? 』 Ja, Nessa, ganz Recht. Und es ist kein Wunder, dass ich fühl, Sie muss jetzt wissen, was ich fühl. 『Nessa, vom ersten Augenblick an, als ich Glinda sah, Hatte ich mein Herz an sie verloren. Das weißt du doch. NESSAROSE: Herz verloren? 』 Nun, das werden wir sehen. ELPHABA: 『Nessa, lass ihn gehen. 』 NESSAROSE: Glaub bloß nicht, du könntest einfach so gehen. BOQ: 『Keinen Schritt näher! 』 NESSAROSE: Dein Herz verlierst du nur an mich, versteht sich. Ich denk, ich ... ich denk, ich ... zaubersprach dich. 『Das ist alles nur deine Schuld. Hättest du mir das abscheulich Buch nicht gezeigt. ELPHABA: Still jetzt! Ich muss einen anderen Spruch finden, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit. 』 NESSAROSE: Hilf mir, hab Erbarmen Mit dem guten Moq, dem Armen. Begleit mich bis mein Herz erstarrt im Frost. Allein und ungeliebt, Ich und das Mädchen im Spiegel, Nur sie und ich, Die böse Hexe des Ostens. Zwei die sich verdienen. Direct Translation: NESSAROSE: "Elphaba, shut your mouth! Why should I help you? You fly around in Oz and save some stranger animals. But with your magic powers to do something for me that you do not come to mind. " All my life I back away from you, Ask me who endures it. All my life I back away from you, And the damn thing that moves me. After begging for pity, I hoped crying Just make sure that my leg finally excited. ELPHABA: "Nessa, there is no time for anything a spell. The magic powers are quite complicated. Can do something for you and want are really two separate issues ... wait times! ... Oh Nessa, it works. " If I can, you do good, What are my skills to good. Finally, to what good. NESSAROSE: "Moq! Moq, come quick! MOQ: Did you do that ... for her? NESSAROSE: For both of us. MOQ: Oh Nessa, this changes everything. NESSAROSE: I know. " MOQ: Nessa. NESSAROSE: Yes? MOQ: Uh, Nessa, Since you are so much better now Go, you'll understand I'd like to go away now. NESSAROSE: "You want to leave? MOQ: Yes! " It celebrates apparent That Glinda is engaged and that With Fiyero. NESSAROSE: "Glinda?" MOQ: Yes, Nessa, all right. And it's no wonder that I feel, You need to know now what I feel. "Nessa, from the first moment I saw Glinda Had I lost my heart to her. You know that. NESSAROSE: Lost heart? " Now, that we'll see. ELPHABA: "Nessa, let him go." NESSAROSE: Do not think you could just go on. MOQ: "Not one step closer!" NESSAROSE: You lose your heart to only me, of course. I think I ... I think I ... magic you spoke. "This is all your fault. If you had not shown me the disgusting book. ELPHABA: Hush now! I need to find another spell, this is the only option. " NESSAROSE: Help me, have mercy With the good Moq, the poor. Accompanying me through my frozen heart in the cold. Alone and unloved, Me and the girl in the mirror Only she and I, The Wicked Witch of the East. Two deserve each other. Wicked Lyrics- German Lyrics: Die böse Hexe des Ostens Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Nessarose Thropp